


We ride together

by Anonymous



Category: Eragon (2006), Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Riders, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Brad  is hunting in the woods he comes across a beautiful jewle .  Believing it to be worth some money brad takes it home.Brad isn't sure if the dream about the elf was real but when the stone turn out to be a dragon egg and hatches and a baby dragon comes out  brad in for the adventure of a lifetime .
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick/Ray Person
Collections: Anonymous





	We ride together

Brad hope maybe he could sell the stone he found earlier while he was hunting earlier Maybe he could buy meat for his family for the winter.

"Put the stone back where you found it said doc the Ill tempered butcher "any thing in forest is property of the king.

Brad couldn't believe want he was seeing a baby dragon emerged from the stone .

It's scales where as blue as the Ocean with sapphires for eyes . 

Brad didn't say anything but took a piece of steak and the creature immediately snatched it from his hand wolfing it down. 

It than sniffed brads hand before the dragon snap and bite at brad and everything surrounding brad went pitch black . 

That was when Brad First started dreaming the elf he slowly walking along in the forest with the black hood over his head. The elf was holding the exact same stone brad found in the forest when he was hunting earlier that day . Soon a cold evil cackle surrounded the elf . 

The elf turn around and saw the evil warlock Schwetje was behind him with his young apprentice griego . "Hand over the egg elf prince . "Never said prince Nathaniel you want it come and get it. Schwetje than approached the elf who took the egg and than held above his head and said some magical words and a flash of bright light appeared and the egg suddenly disappeared .

Not before Schwetje shoot a dark light at the elf's chest and he immediately collapse. Brad woke from his sleep a stinging feel in his hand look down brad saw a scar shape like a dragon. "Look want your done said brad to the baby dragon . "We better think of a name for you than brad remember the ray of bright light surrounding the elf. "Ray the dragon's name was Ray.

......

Brad knew ray wouldn't be able to live in the barn for long he was only a few weeks old but he gotten so big since than . In town brad was buying meat for his family when he heard the old dragon rider argue with some of the king's men"I'm a dragon rider and there for I have a right to be here . 

"Excuse me want is a dragon rider asked ?brad. "Dear god boy you don't know want a dragon rider is. we had rode dragon and protected this land for years or at least we did until we were betrayed by one of our own slaughtered all the rider and there dragon's

"I just barely escaped with my life. "So has there been any dragons since asked brad.

The old man snorted "no a dragon hasn't been seen for over a thousand years. That was when the old man notice the scar on Brad's hand "Ok thanks said brad slowly Walking away awkwardly.

Later brad took Ray from the barn "ok ray said brad I think it's time you learn how to fly before he let go of ray and for the first time in his life ray started to flap his wings and flew into the sky.

brad watch in complete aw as he saw ray breathe a fire ring and flew into it completely disappearing . Brad was a little concerned but than emerged again as fully grown dragon with large blue spikes all over his body. Ray landed next to brad "hey hey it looks like the time of the dragon rider has returned homes said a voice in Brad's head "ray thought brad you can read my thoughts . "I have waited over a thousand years to read your thoughts said Ray.

My name is ray and it's look we're got a lot of catching up to do daug.


End file.
